Meaningless
by KuroFullbuster
Summary: A oneshot describing Gray's thoughts as he uses Iced Shell. As he realizes that, in the end, you are alone; that you are worthless. That to the people that you thought were your friends, you will will soon only be a memory. And then you will be forgotten. That death itself doesn't hurt; only the thoughts that accompany it.


**Ciao, people! This is just a little oneshot based off of a quote from Bleach. For some reason, when I read it, I thought of Gray using Iced Shell and this story was born!:)**

**Also, English is not my first language so please expect minor grammer errors(If there are any; I checked this thing a thousand times:p)**

**Disclaimer: I will own Fairy Tail!(which means I don't currently )**

**This is in Gray's POV by the way...**

**...**

_'There is no meaning to our world._

_There is no meaning to those of us living there._

_We meaningless beings ponder the world,_

_Though the realization of meaninglessness_

_itself means nothing.'_

_- Bleach, volume 22_

_**Meaningless**_

All this time, they were under an illusion. The whole guild was comforted by the cover of 'nakamanship'. Believing that everyone was friends, family even. That they'd always have eachother's back; be there for eachother. That was what supposedly made a guild.

Yet, at this moment, he was able to see. To peel away the cover that offered security and safety; offered comfort. He was able to realize that, under the masks, they were all human. Only human.

Humans are ugly. They are are greedy, selfish, lying cowards. Yes, that was the worst. Cowards. No matter what they say, they don't care. They won't give their life for you. They won't be by your side till the end. You are, after all, just another human. There are billions of them. What's one when it's not them? You are insignificant.

Meaningless.

He could see that he was meaningless. As he willed all the magic power out from his body, he saw his insignificance. Everyone's insignificance. If all humans thought that all other humans were worthless, didn't that make everyone worthless. And if one human that thought everybody else was worthless died, then he would become worthless. Like everyone thought he was. Like he thought everyone was. When people died, they were buried and represented with a gravestone. With a rock. What is more worthless than a rock? Yet, if something, someone, was represented by a rock, doesn't that mean that the rock is above them? So, in the end, every human becomes less than a piece of the earth. While they become one with the dirt. Yes, when humans died they became lower than rocks and at an equal level with dirt. Truly insignificant.

Meaningless.

As his limbs froze over, he was able to hear. Hear the silence that was death. He heared no breathing, no wind, no rustling, no crying, no screaming, no laughing. He heared nothing. He heared death. You cannot hear anything when you are dead. When you are dead, you are gone. Erased. Finished. Eventually forgotten. Insignificant.

Meaningless.

They had told him to never do it again. Never to try it, to think of it. Natsu had stopped him with Deliora. Said he didn't want him to die; to waste his life. He cared. They all did.

Until they realized he was done for.

They had been at war with Zeref for days. Slow, agonizing, bloody days. Today, they had all been knocked down. Zeref stood in front of them, looking down at them. He was going to finish them with one flick of his wrist. And then he came. He stood behind him in the stance, already forming a sheild around the black mage. Everyone was suprised. Then they took in what he was doing. They yelled for him to stop. He didn't listen. They pleaded until Master told them.

"Leave him. He's Plan B."

Indeed, starting from that time he had no name. Wasn't himself anymore. Had no identity. He was Plan B.

They looked at him with sorrow in their eyes. Yet, no one complained. They said their silent goodbyes with their gazes as they slowly got up. Slowly went away. They accepted it. They knew he was as good as dead then. And then they left. All of them. Not one stayed to watch him go, to say a last goodbye. To see him at his final moment on this earth. When they knew he would die, he was no longer one of them. No longer a friend. What happened to the friendship? The 'always stay by your side'? The understanding happened, that's what. Once he was no longer a friend there was no longer any friendship. The cover was taken off. Soon, he would be dead. Be finished. Be someone that they used to know. Then, he would be a memory. Then, he would be forgotten. Insignificant.

Meaningless.

As parts of his now icy body began to blow away, he realized that death didn't hurt. At least death itself didn't hurt. Sure, the pain from being consumed by ice was there, but it didn't matter. No. It was the thoughts that hurt. The thought of being gone forever. Of being forgotten by all of your friends; all of your family. The sudden realization that friendship and bonds are worthless. That love is bull and 'nakamanship' is nakaman_shit. _The thought that everyone you ever loved really finds you to be nothing; just another human being. That soon, you would be represented by, lower than, a rock. And you would be one with the dirt. Nothing. Insignificant.

Meaningless.

He looked down at his arm only to find an icy blue stub, with pieces falling off into the wind. The left side of his face was cracking. There goes his eye. His legs drifted away and his hair grew shorter. He was disappearing. He wouldn't be able to become one with the dirt, at least, since his body was dissolving. He could, however, become lower than a rock. His abdomen broke away, along with his whole right arm. He knew, he was dissappearing. He would soon be nothing but a mere memory. Then he would be forgotten. He would be gone. Insignificant. Meaningless.

And then, there was nothing. Nothing but the last bit of his soul.

And it laughed.

**...**

**Wow. That was angsty.**

**I liked it;)**

**Poor Gray...:*(**

**Sooooooooooooo... what did you think?**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Ciao~**

**KuroFullbuster**


End file.
